The present invention relates to the field of screen capture imaging, and, more particularly, to automatically incorporating diagnostic data within a screen capture image.
Diagnosing the cause of software application errors often requires a technical support agent to invest a considerable amount of time manually researching and/or compiling diagnostic data pertaining to the issue. In an attempt to assist the technical support agent with this task, a user will often provide a screen capture image of the error or issue. While the screen capture image provides a visual reference point for the technical support agent, the technical support agent must still conduct research into the underlying processes shown in the screen capture image.
Further, the technical support agent typically only has access to general diagnostic data of the software application, such as logs kept on an application server. The technical support agent is unable to access any diagnostic data that is specific to the user's client device. For example, a reference to a specific memory location on the client device remains unknown unless contained within a window of the software application present in the screen capture image.